Mother Nature's babysitters
by PeachtreeAmuto
Summary: You know how Heat Miser and Snow Miser are the sons of Mother Nature? Well who do ya think babysat them as toddlers!
1. Chapter 1

"Ow brother hit me!"

"I did not!'

Mother Nature looked up at her two twin children Heat Winter Miser and Snow Nature Miser, both of which were pointing at the other telling Mother to do something.

"Not now please I'm trying to bring spring to Illinois, but the moment I melt the snow Jack Frost uses his stick and brings snow again. Quite irritating, quite irritating indeed."

Snow Miser's eyes lit up. "Jack Frost!?" He shouted with glee.

Heat Miser rolled his eyes. "No dummy it was the Easter Bunny, of course Mother said Jack Frost!"

Snow Miser glared at his brother. "I knew that."

Heat Miser coolly met his gaze with a superior look. "Of course you did."

Snow Miser felt his blood boil er freeze with fury. Mother Nature saw a flash of light and slowly let out a sigh. "Not again."

Sighing she turned around, Snow's hair was lightly singed and Heat had an icicle hanging from his ear that he couldn't seem to melt off.

"I'll never bring spring let alone summer with these two fighting and Jack Frost making mischief," she murmured helplessly. After a moment she added "I need a babysitter."

0000

Bunny chased Jack through the Warren a furious look on his furry face. "You're dead this time Jack!" He shouted throwing a boomerang at him.

Jack dodged and laughed. "Aw come on it was just a joke!" He shot back without a trace of remorse. This game of cat and mouse continued for another five seconds as Bunny got a lucky shot.

The boomerang knocked Jack upside the head and sent him falling to the ground. Jack opened his eyes to see Bunny standing over him still as mad as ever.

But before either had a chance to move there was the sound of thunder and they were both enveloped in a lightning bolt and shot off. They both knew what was happening; only one spirit used lightning as a mode of transportation, Mother Nature.

0000

Jack and Bunny appeared on Mother Natures front law which surprisingly was on a cloud, even though there were plants everywhere.

"Oh Jack you're here!"

Jack looked up to see none other then Mother Nature rushing up to him. "I so dreadfully need your help." Jack and Bunny exchanged looks, it was well known that Mother Nature kept to herself and never ever asked for help.

"Um what for?" Jack asked dusting his pants off.

Mother Nature smiled sheepishly. "Well my two sons; Snow Miser and Heat Miser, need someone to play with them and keep them busy but I haven't the time right now so I was really hoping that you could babysit them for me."

Jack and Bunny were both equally surprised at this. "You want me to play with your two twin kids?" Jack asked not sure if he was hearing her right.

Mother Nature gave a very tired nod. "I wouldn't ask if I could do it myself and my husband it busy I even went to my cousin, but he was busy teaching his daughters the rules about time. Then he mentioned that you love playing with kids and might help, so would you?" The look she gave him was a 'please help me you're my last hope' look.

Jack thought about it a moment then nodded. But before either could say more Bunny interrupted. "Wait you can't leave 'im alone with those two, for sure Snow Miser will love 'im but it's also as sure that Heat Miser will hate 'is guts."

Mother Nature gasped then let out a squeal. "Oh thank you Bunny with you helping him nothing could possibly go wrong!" And with that said Mother Nature disappeared in a flash of light.

Jack turned to Bunny. "Did you just get stuck with helping me babysit?" He asked with a smirk.

Bunny shot Jack a 'shut it' glare and slowly walked towards the house. As both guardians walked through the door they couldn't shake the feeling that Mother Nature had planned this.

**Peach: and there you have it chapter one!**

**Ikuto: I hope this doesn't end up like your other chapter story, when was the last time you updated 'I'm bored'?**

**Peach: not since the first chapter, but this'll be different! I'm gonna break through my one shot stage and write as well as finish a chapter fix! This is my new life goal.**

**Ikuto: you must not have much of a life.**

**Peach: more like I don't have time to have one.**

**Amu: please review and Peach does not own Rise of the Guardians or Shugo chara or anything else.**

**Peach: I don't even own my room.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Bunny walked into Mother Nature's house, they entered into a hallway with stairs leading up at the far end and two rooms on either side. One of these rooms was the kitchen, and on the refrigerator was a list for Bunny and Jack.

_'Dear Jack. You will be watching Snow Miser he shouldn't be to much trouble so long as you keep him away from the sugar jar, if this happens keep Heat Miser away. Lunch is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and there's a snack in the fridge for three. Naptime is optional for Snowy._

_ To Bunny. You will be watching Heat Miser; he is often cranky without his nap and should absolutely stay away from Jack and Snow Miser if in a foul mood, if he sees them while mad he is likely to shoot fire at their hair. Good luck to you both I'll be back at Nightfall. _

_Signed Mother Nature_'

Jack and Bunny exchanged looks as if saying 'yes she planned this.' Leaving the kitchen they entered the other room which appeared to be the dining/living room area. There was another door there that led back outside. Other then that the room had a small dining table with one chair, a couch against the far wall and two identical toddler seats at either end of the table.

"Wow this room probably sees a lot of use," Jack said glancing around in bored interest.

Bunny didn't answer as he looked around. "Wonder where the twins are," the rabbit muttered.

*Crash!*

"I didn't do it!" Two voices shouted from upstairs. Jack and Bunny looked at each other then darted up the stairs to the second floor. The upstairs was a large room split down the middle by a gate. One half of the room was painted blue with snow flakes and the other half was red with orange stripes. Each half had one bed and dresser as well as a few toys thrown about. But that wasn't what caught the guardian's eyes; it was the potted plants that were on the shelves that should have been out of the reach of the toddlers. Obviously they needed to be higher.

Heat Miser was standing near a broken flower pot with dirt and what had been once a very pretty plant spread out over the floor, and Snow Miser was standing on a chair exclaiming that he didn't want glass in his foot.

"Clean it up brother!" Snow Miser shouted in what might have been his version of a whisper.

"Can't, got no shoes!" Heat Miser shouted back looking as if he wanted to cry but was too stubborn to do so.

Snow Miser's eyes widened. "Then what we do? We can't clean this up without shoes! Oh no we be stuck here forever!" Heat Miser worriedly looked about the room trying to think of something, and then he spotted the two guardians standing by the stairs.

"Brother look, its big people!" Heat Miser shouted excitedly.

Snow Miser looked up, spotted Jack and Bunny and screamed 'STRANGERS' at the top of his lungs. Jack and Bunny covered their ears as the boy's screams reached a higher pitch.

"Ugh worse then the opera!" Jack shouted hovering in the air. Bunny nodded and hopped over to the half yelling half crying Snow Miser, making sure he didn't step in the glass as he did so.

"Kid we're not strangers, that over there is Jack Frost and I'm-" Whatever else he had been going to say was drowned out by Snow Miser shouting 'Jack Frost?' and looking around wildly.

Jack uncovered his ears and looked over at Bunny surprised that the kids crying had stopped. "Rabbit what did you do?" He asked sounding 'almost' impressed. Bunny shrugged as he picked both boys up and carried them over to Jack.

"Here Frostbite, watch them while I clean this up," he said handing Jack the twins. Jack carried the two boys back downstairs and too the living/dining room.

Setting them on the floor he knelt in front of them. "Okay so while the Kangaroo cleans up the glass we get to play, but first which one of you is Snow Miser and which one of you is Heat Miser?" Even though Jack was pretty sure he knew which was which, one could never be to sure when Mother Nature was involved.

Both twins pointed at the other and said 'that him' at the same time. Before Jack could rephrase the question there was a shout from upstairs, followed by a thumping sound as something heavy fell down the stairs.

Jack stood up and walked back to the hallway a smirk on his face. Looking at the stairs he saw Bunny at the bottom along with the chair.

"What happened Rabbit you loose your grace?" Jack said with a grin. Bunny glared at him. "Shut it Frostbite!" He growled standing back up. "Take the chair back to the dining room and try to figure out which one of them did it."

Still grinning Jack for once did as asked and took the chair, but once he got the chair put back he noticed something was amiss. Looking down at the twins he saw it. Only one twin was there.

Trying not to panic he knelt down in front of the Blue Miser brother. "Hey um where did your brother go?" He asked with a reassuring smile.

The twin looked up at him with an angelic expression that if Jack had known any better only meant trouble.

"I no know, he disappeared," he answered sweetly.

Jack wasn't sure how he knew but he figured the other one was trying to get something and was relying on his brother for a distraction. "Right and oh before I forget what's your name?" Jack asked deciding to play along for the moment.

The twin smiled a deceiving smile and signaled Jack to come closer. Jack leaned forward and the twin whispered in his ear, "I Heat Miser!" Before pushing Jack over and running out into the hallway laughing hysterically and shouting that he fooled him.

Jack followed after the three year old now knowing that this one was indeed Snow Miser. Snow Miser saw Jack following and let out a high pitched scream of terror. "Oh no the Glop-glop's gonna get me!" He yelled running into the kitchen.

Jack followed and saw him duck behind the counter he also sighed in relief when he saw Heat Miser on the counter. Walking over to the other three year old he was about to take him down when Heat Miser took a wooden spoon and began to hit him with it.

"Go away Glop-glop! Back, back!" He shouted swinging it around. Jack backed away out of surprise if anything as Heat Miser shouted that he, 'stay away.'

Snow Miser walked around the counter his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "Brother you doing it wrong, you supposed to run away!" He pouted then turned to Jack Frost and stated, "he an amateur."

Heat Miser glared at Snow Miser and hopped off the counter. Walking over to his brother he began to hit him with the spoon. "Hey cut it out!" Jack said yanking the spoon out of Heat Miser's hand.

Heat Miser turned to glare at Jack and that was all Snow Miser needed, grabbing his brother's red hair he began to pull. "Say sorry!" Snow Miser shouted pulling with all his toddler might.

Jack grabbed Snow Miser and tried to get him to let go but all this did was make him hold on all the tighter.

0000

Bunny had just finished cleaning up the glass mess when he heard shouting coming from the kitchen. Sighing he walked down the stairs and stared into the kitchen.

Jack was holding Snow Miser, Snow Miser was holding Heat Miser's hair and Heat Miser was biting Jack's ankle.

"Ow let go!" Jack shouted trying to push Heat Miser off with one hand.

Heat Miser shook his head and using his arms began trying to hit Snow Miser. "Say sorry!" Snow Miser shouted barely dodging Heat Miser's flying fists.

"No!" Heat Miser shouted letting go of Jack's ankle. Jack jumped away from the two fighting twins and held his ankle looking at the bite mark. "He must have fangs." Bunny heard Jack murmur.

Looking from the winter spirit to the toddlers, Bunny wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or groan. "Hey break it up," he said walking over to Heat Miser and Snow Miser.

Snow Miser looked up at Bunny and shook his head. "Not until he say sorry!" He shouted one hand pulling Heat Miser's hair and the other pulling his ear.

Bunny crossed his arms and let his voice drop to an almost growl. "Do you want to be sent to bed with no story?" He asked glaring at both boys.

Heat Miser's and Snow Miser's eye's got as big as dinner plates and faster then you could say 'attention' both boy's were standing up straight and saying 'I'm sorry' repeatedly.

Jack walked over with a surprised look on his face. "How did you know that would work?" He asked looking from one twin to the other.

Bunny shrugged. "I didn't, that was just me recalling what a parent shouted to get 'is kid's attention after an Easter egg hunt."

Jack smirked, then looked down at the two twins. "I'll remember that," the winter sprite murmured.

Bunny glanced at the clock then walked over to the fridge. "It's noon we better get these two fed," he said opening the fridge. "Hey Jack take those two to their seats while I get the food."

Jack rolled his eye's but did as the pooka asked. Walking into the dining/living room he took Snow Miser to the high chair closest to the coach. To his utter surprise Snow Miser began to wail a bunch of, 'no's' and struggle to not go into the high chair.

"Nooooo, noooo!" He shouted pulling Jack's hair as Jack began to seat him in the chair. "Ow! Stop that!" Jack shouted trying to pry loose the boy's death grip on his hair. Snow Miser shook his head and kept on shouting 'no'.

Jack felt someone tug on his shirt and looked down to see Heat Miser staring up at him. "Why you switching seats?" He asked looking confused.

Jack stared at Heat Miser not sure what the child meant. "What do you mean switch seats?" He asked still fighting to get Snow Miser to sit down.

Heat Miser touched the high chair and stated. "This one mine not his, are you changing this?" He looked back up at Jack with a slightly sad look.

It took a moment before Jack figured it out. This seat was Heat Miser's and the other was Snow Miser's, no wonder the little kid was making such a fuss. Picking Snow Miser back up he took the wailing toddler to the other chair. Upon seeing that he was going to his proper seat Snow Miser quieted and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

After two minutes he finally had Snow Miser strapped in. [Why were there so many straps on high chairs anyway?] and began to put Heat Miser in his chair. Bunny walked into the room holding two plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Here's lunch," he said putting a plate in front of each twin.

Snow Miser looked at the food then at Jack then back as the food, a confused look on his face. Heat Miser did the same thing when he received his food. Both twins just stared at the food as if it was a foreign object.

Jack turned to Bunny. "Do you think they know how to feed themselves?" He asked watching as Snow Miser poked his food.

Bunny shrugged. "That might be it, okay so I'll feed Heat and you feed Snow." With that said both guardians started to do one of the hardest tasks of babysitting.

To be continued.

**Peach: ooh Bunny and Jack are in for a surprise!**

**Amu: I have to agree with Peach, getting them to eat there food is the hardest part of babysitting.**

**Ikuto: Next to naptime that is.**

**Peach: Yep naptime is the hardest.**

**Amu: Undoubtedly.**

**Jack: again Peach does not own Rise of the Guardians or Shugo chara, she only owns the idea for this fic. And what do you mean we're in for a surprise?**

**Peach: Not telling, Oh and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat in a chair in front of Snow Miser trying to feed him the sandwich. "Come on why won't you eat it?" Jack asked trying to get the food into the toddlers mouth.

"No, that not food!" Snow Miser grumbled turning his head away and covering his mouth with both hands.

Jack sighed and turned over to Bunny. The poor rabbit wasn't having much luck either. Heat Miser was pretending to be asleep with his mouth handing open. And even though Bunny could get him to take a bite of the food he would just spit it back out again.

"Jack do you have any idea why they won't eat this?" Bunny asked setting the sandwich down and turning to face him.

Jack looked down at the sandwich then up at Snow Miser the gears in his head turning. Standing up he walked over to Heat Miser. "Switch with me a moment," he said gesturing that Bunny try to feed Snow Miser.

Bunny shrugged not thinking that it would harm anything and switched with Jack. Heat Miser peeked open one of his eyes and saw it was Jack and sat up straight. "What you doing?" He asked.

Jack made sure to hide the sandwich out of sight. "Um say Heat Miser why won't you eat the food the Kangaroo made for you?" Bunny shot Jack a glare but decided to ignore it for the time being.

Heat Miser made a face. "It too big, need to be smaller or I'll never finish it." Jack smiled now understanding what the toddler wanted. "How much smaller?" He asked with a grin.

Heat Miser held up a hand showing four fingers. "This small!" He said proudly.

Jack nodded and stood up walking back into the kitchen. He came back out a minute later holding a butter knife. He then proceeded to cut the sandwich into four slices. Heat Miser smiled as Jack showed him the cut up sandwich. "Like this?" He asked.

Heat Miser's only response was to grab a slice and to start eating it. Jack set the plate down in front of the Heat Miser then turned to Bunny. Bunny was standing in front of Snow Miser trying to get the kid to let go of his ear.

Jack would have laughed if he hadn't known how painful that was. Biting back a smirk he walked over to Snow Miser and helped Bunny free his captured ear.

After they had his ear freed Bunny turned to Jack then looked at Heat Miser surprised that the kid was eating his food without complaint. "What did you do Frost?" Bunny asked looking at Jack in bewilderment.

Jack smirked. "He wanted the sandwich cut up and I have a funny feeling Snow Miser wants something similar done to his sandwich." Jack stood in front of Snow Miser making sure his white hair was out of the kids reach.

"Snow Miser why won't you eat your sandwich?" Jack asked in his calmest voice.

Snow Miser pointed at the sandwich and said something about 'dry crust'. Jack took the butter knife and cut the crust off before handing the sandwich back to Snow Miser.

Snow Miser's eye's lit up as he saw that the offensive crust was gone. Taking the sandwich in both hands he began to eat.

Bunny turned to Jack. "Okay how did you know that they wanted them cut?" He asked folding his arms.

Jack grinned. "Oh all it took was a little common sense," he said with a look of smugness.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Well that explains how you could figure it out, you only have a little common sense." The retorts would have gone longer but another crashing sound was heard, followed by an 'oops' from Heat Miser.

Jack and Bunny turned to see Heat Miser covered in Jelly and his plate in pieces on the floor. "Not again," Bunny grumbled walking out into the hallway and returning with a broom.

"Frost go get a wet towel and clean up Heat Miser," Bunny commanded as he began to sweep up the mess.

Jack wasn't one who often listened to what others said but thinking about what he had done to the Warren before they came here he let it slide, for now.

Jack walked out leaving Bunny alone with the kids. And in case you haven't figured it out that is a bad idea.

*Crash!*

"Oopsie"

Bunny turned to Snow Miser and saw that he had also dropped his plate and had somehow slithered out of his high chairs restraints. "Snow Miser sit back down," Bunny commanded as he picked up the last of Heat Miser's broken plate.

Snow Miser crossed his arms stubbornly. "No."

Bunny turned and glared at the kid. "And why not?" He asked as he began to clean up the other broken plate.

Snow Miser pointed to Heat Miser's chair and said "cause he isn't." Those three words were all it took for Bunny to freeze.

Turning to look he saw that Heat Miser was missing. Again.

Trying not to panic he swept up the last of the glass and put Snow Miser on the floor. "Okay kid which way did your brother go?" He asked urgently.

Snow Miser looked up at him with the same angelic expression he had used on Jack Frost. "I no know, he a vanished" the boy whispered as if it was a great secret.

Bunny sighed and picked Snow Miser back up, not wanting to loose him while he looked for the other twin. Looking around the room he noticed jelly fingerprints on the door leading back outside.

"Oh no."

[Now you're probably wondering why Bunny is so freaked out that Heat Miser went outside. remember Mother Nature's home in on a cloud several hundred feet in the air.]

Opening the jelly covered door Bunny walked outside, or he would have if that door had led back outside. Instead it lead out to a very nice green house. Perfect for any child to hide in and to break stuff.

Sighing he walked around hoping to spot the little ankle biter. "Up." Snow Miser said all of sudden sounding upset.

Bunny looked down at him. "What are ya talking about? You are up." Snow Miser pushed himself away from the rabbit proclaiming 'up' over and over again.

"Hey kid what is it ya mean? Ow!"

Snow Miser jumped to the floor after he had once again pulled Bunny's ear. "I wanted up!" Snow Miser proclaimed sounding cross.

Bunny rubbed his sore ear. "You where up and now you're down, so I'm guessing you got your words confused." Kneeling down in front of him Bunny tried to explain the difference from up and down to a three year old that was certain that he was right.

"I'm mister green Christmas! I'm mister sun!"

Bunny looked up as he heard Heat Miser's voice, was the kid singing? Following the voice, [after he made Snow Miser hold his hand] he found Heat Miser in a little clearing dancing and singing the Heat Miser song.

Bunny smiled, Heat Miser looked absolutely adorable. Walking over he was about to call the boy's name when Heat Miser spotted them. Immediately he stopped singing and crossed his arms trying to look irritated.

"What you want?" He asked with a glare.

Snow Miser came forward a teasing grin on his face. "You was singing brother," Snow Miser said in a singsong voice, "and dancing."

Heat Miser made a big show of rolling his eyes. "Was not, you hallucinating; only girls dance and sing."

Snow Miser looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you're a girl?"

0000

Jack was still looking around the kitchen for a towel and was sticking his hand in a high up cabinet when it happened. His hand touched something really sticky. Pulling his hand down he saw that it was one of those super sticky mouse traps.

Grabbing it with his other hand he pulled, the goop stretched but wouldn't quit let go of his hand. "What is this made of?" Jack murmured wondering if he could freeze it off with his staff.

He was about to let go so he could test that theory but noticed that now both hands were stuck. Great.

Sighing he focused his power and watched as the goop slowly got colder. Once he was sure it was completely frozen he pulled as hard as he could. The goop cracked then broke into several small pieces.

Flexing his fingers Jack threw the sticky mouse trap away. It was then that he heard it, there was shouting coming from outside the door in the living/dining room. The unmistakable shouting of the twins fighting.

Quickly Jack grabbed his staff and flew through the door into the greenhouse. He followed the screaming to a small clearing where Bunny was trying to separate the twins with his boomerangs.

"I meant it, no naptime story if you don't stop this instant!" Bunny shouted trying and failing to keep the twins from attacking each other.

Heat Miser shot Bunny a defiant look. "Me no care, I'm not a girl!" With that said he started biting Snow Miser's arm.

Snow Miser was holding Heat Miser's hair once again and was shouting 'girly brother!' repeatedly.

Jack walked over to Bunny a bemused expression on his face. "What happened this time?" He asked watching as the twins rolled around on the floor.

Bunny sighed. "Well long story short Heat Miser was singing and dancing and Snow Miser called him a girl."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Bunny then turned back to the twins. "I'll take Snow Miser you take Heat Miser?" He asked, Bunny nodded but before either could do anything Heat Miser somehow got away from Snow Miser and pointed a finger at him.

Something like fire shot towards Snow Miser but was immediately put out as Jack shot it with his staff. Heat Miser looked up at Jack in surprise while Snow Miser looked at him in aw.

"How you do that?" Heat Miser asked tilting his head. Jack was about to respond when something heavy attacked his leg.

Looking down he saw that Snow Miser was hugging him. "You have a winter stick, are you Jack Frost?!" He shouted happily.

Jack wasn't sure how the kid didn't know that he was indeed Jack Frost. But as he thought about it they hadn't really introduced themselves yet. Kneeling down in front of Snow Miser he nodded. "Yep I'm Jack Frost."

Snow Miser looked like a kid on Christmas day and began to jump up and down with excitement. "Yay Jack Frost!" He shouted running around at top toddler speed.

Bunny turned to Jack. "Looks like ya have a fan there mate," he said as he picked Heat Miser up.

Heat Miser looked at Bunny then at Jack then at Bunny with a calm look on his face. Yawning he let his head drop and closed his eyes, apparently tired.

Jack turned to Bunny and saw that Heat Miser was out cold. "Hmm guess its naptime." He said watching as Heat Miser stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Bunny nodded. "Yep I'll take Heat Miser to bed and you see if you can get Snow Miser calm enough to take a nap."

Jack shrugged and turned to Snow Miser who was skating on some frozen ice that he had made. "Hmm guess that's why they call you Snow Miser huh?" Jack said watching as Snow Miser moved about still excited.

Snow Miser stopped all of a sudden a calm look on his face. Blinking he turned to Jack and held up his arms, yawning as he did so.

Jack was surprised that Snow Miser could change from hyper to sleepy in the blink of an eye but dismissed the rather unusual phenomenon and picked him up.

Jack took Snow Miser upstairs to what he assumed was their room and smirked at what he saw. Bunny was trying to detangle Heat Miser's arms from around his neck but the kid didn't seem to want to let go.

Holding in a laugh Jack took Snow Miser to his bed. Laying him down in it he watched as the kid let his eye's droop and surrendered to sleep. Both Jack and Bunny tiptoed out of the kid's room afraid that the slightest noise would wake them.

Once they got downstairs Jack turned to Bunny. "Well that was surprisingly easy," he commented gesturing back upstairs.

Bunny nodded, "Yeah a whole lot easier then I thought it be." The rabbit took three more steps before stopping dead in his tracks. His ears swiveled this way and that before he darted back up the stairs, Jack flying after him.

The upstairs was the same as they had left it except for three things. Both of the twin's beds were covered in white and brown sugar and both Heat Miser and Snow Miser were missing.

Jack turned to Bunny the winter sprites face paler then normal. "Didn't Mother Nature say to keep Snow Miser away from the sugar jar?" Bunny nodded and both of them stared in tense silence.

"So what happens when they both get into the sugar jar?" Jack asked still staring.

Their answer wasn't long in waiting when they both heard the almost silent patter of little feet followed by the slamming of the front door.

Bunny turned to Jack and both of them darted down the stairs and to the front door.

To be continued.

**Peach: Well what do you think Heat Miser was doing the first time he disappeared? Just sitting on a countertop? Nope he was getting the sugar for him and Snow Miser.**

**Ikuto: I'm surprised by how well Snow Miser and Heat Miser get along.**

**Peach: Well when their Mother' home they never get away with anything so this is their chance to test their boundaries.**

**Amu: Again Peach does not own anything and please do review they help her get chapters up faster.**

**Peach: Seriously they help me get motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Bunny burst through the front door onto Mother Nature's front lawn. They watched in silent horror as Heat Miser and Snow Miser fought each other while being dangerously close to the edge of the cloud.

"Snow, Heat get away from there!" Jack shouted flying towards them. He was almost there when the unthinkable happened.

Both boy's tumbled off the cloud.

Jack shot off the cloud after them, when a large gust of wind shot both boy's back up on a gust of air and hit him in the gut. Jack tumble on the wind looking like a fish out of water as both twins were safely deposited back on the front lawn laughing their heads off.

"We got you, we got you!" Heat Miser chanted running in a circle still hyped up on sugar. Jack flew back down and shared a shocked look with Bunny, apparently Mother Nature had set up safety precautions for times like this.

Snow Miser had stopped laughing and was staring at Jack, his eye's narrowed as if he was thinking really hard. After a long moment he darted forward and grabbed Jack's staff, yanking it out of the forever teens hand he darted off shouting that he was Jack Frost and that all towns were going to get blizzards.

"Hey give that back!" Jack shouted running after the sugar hyped toddler. Bunny laughed as Snow Miser began to form tiny snowballs and throw them at Jack, running just fast enough that he was out of the boy's reach.

"Looks like you met yar match snowflake!" Bunny shouted grinning as Jack tried and failed to get his staff back.

"Why are you just standing there, you're fast. Catch him!" Jack shouted back sounding irritated.

Bunny grinned and shook his head. "Nope, I'm enjoying this." Jack glared at him but that glare soon turned into a smirk as Heat Miser grabbed Bunny's boomerangs.

"I'm the Easter Kangaroo! Fear my bent stick!" He hollered running after Snow Miser. Bunny glared at Jack who was bent over laughing at the pooka's new nickname. "Did you teach him that?" He asked pointing at Heat Miser.

Jack held up his hands shaking his head. "Not really but that is a good nickname for you." He said before he dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Bunny clenched his fist, and slowly marched after Heat Miser who was playing fencing with Snow Miser, either that or the twins were fighting again. "Heat Miser would ya mind giving me back my boomerang?" He asked standing over both boy's arms crossed.

Heat Miser looked up at him grinning from ear to ear. "What boomerang?" He asked moving said item behind his back.

Bunny gave Heat Miser a stern look and mentally cursed Jack as the teen tried to stifle his laughter. "The one you have behind your back," He stated but even before he finished his sentence Heat Miser had dropped the boomerang and sat on it displaying both his hands in front of him.

"I no have nothing."

Snow Miser walked over still holding Jack's staff and pushed Heat Miser over, grabbing the boomerang as soon as it was visible. Holding it out to Bunny Snow Miser gave the rabbit a quizzical look. "This a boomerang? Brother had it."

Bunny took his boomerang back and smiled at Snow Miser. "Yes it is, thank you." Snow Miser beamed at the praise but that look of happiness soon turned into a look of anger as Heat Miser took Jack's staff and ran over to Jack exclaiming that Snow Miser took it.

Jack took his staff and ruffled Heat Miser's spiky red hair grinning at him. "Thanks Heat." Heat Miser stood up straight and tried to puff out his chest. "You welcome!" He said before he shot Snow Miser a superior look.

Snow Miser glared and pointed a hand at Heat Miser. Icicle's shot forward but Heat Miser blocked them with a small wall of fire before he charged forward, the air around him shimmering with flame. "You in sooo. Much. Trouble!" Heat Miser shouted turning into something like red lightning that moved forward so fast that neither Bunny nor Jack knew what to do. Luckily Snow Miser did.

Snow Miser charged at Heat Miser undeterred that he was charging at lightning, with something similar to a worrier cry he changed into blue lightning. Both bolts hit each other head on and bounced back turning back into the twins as it did so.

Snow Miser's hair was singed and Heat Miser had icicle's hanging from his hair, but both seemed to have the fight taken out of them.

Jack turned to Bunny then darted toward Snow Miser picking the kid up as Bunny picked up Heat Miser. "Let's agree to never leave these two together again," Jack said watching as Snow Miser tried to keep his head up only to have it droop again.

Bunny nodded seeing that Heat Miser was just as spent as Snow Miser. With a silent agreement to never let these two near the other they took the kids back inside. Jack took Snow Miser upstairs while Bunny decided to take Heat Miser to the greenhouse.

Jack carried Snow Miser upstairs and set him on the bed. "Wait here," he said before going over to the boy's dresser and picking up the first book that he saw. It was yellow and worn, which either meant the boy liked it so much that he had his Mother often read it to him or he that he liked to tear book covers.

Jack looked at the name of the book 'The Seven Silly Eaters' wondering if it was about kids who ate weird food like vegetables he took it back over to Snow Miser and set his staff by the edge of the bed. Sitting down on the bed he had Snow Miser sit in his lap and began to read. "Not so long ago, they say, a mother lived-just like today. Mrs. Peters was her name; Her little boy was named the same. Now Peter was a perfect son In every way- except for one."

Jack looked at the picture a moment, it showed a smiling women with curly black hair sitting on a swing on her porch playing the Cello. A man with blond hair glasses and a beard leaning on the swing behind her and a little baby in a crib.

Flipping the page he smirked at the next picture. It showed a little boy with black hair sitting in a high chair, his head turned away and eye's closed. And his mom looking like she was trying to coax him into drinking his milk while his dad checked to be sure it wasn't to hot.

"When Peter was just one year old- Hey Snow Miser stop trying to rip the page!" Jack shouted as Snow Miser grabbed the page and lifted it up.

"You forgot, you forgot! You doing it wrong!" Snow Miser insisted closing the book and holding it closed with both hands.

"Forgot what? Hey why did you close the book?" Jack asked wondering what on earth he could have missed, the book was so far pretty straight forward.

"Do it again, but right!" Snow Miser stated finally handing him back the book. Jack sighed and took it back, as he began to read once more. "Not so long ago, they say, a mother lived-just like today. Mrs. Peters was her name; Her little boy was named the same. Now Peter was a perfect son In every way- except for one. When Peter was-" Jack had just started to flip the page when Snow Miser grabbed it and took it from him.

"Wrong again!" He shouted slamming the book closed.

"Snow Miser what do you mean? I'm reading everything unless you want me to read the boring stuff," Jack said slightly exasperated.

"You forgetting, do it again!" Snow Miser said in a slightly whiny voice shoving the book in Jack's face.

Jack looked at the cover and guessed that he was supposed to read the boring stuff "Fine! Mary Ann Hoberman The Seven Silly Eaters Illustrated by Marla Frazee-"

"No!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. Jack set the book down and looked around. He then saw a little girl with a mess of blond curly hair atop her head crawl out from under the bed, her pink sundress seeming to not get in the way. She turned and glared at him with her piercing blue eye's. "You is not saying wut the pitures are saying," she said rolling her eye's in a way that reminded Jack a bit of Heat Miser before his mind caught up with what was happening.

There was a roughly two year old girl in Mother Nature's house who had been hiding under the bed. Jack stared at her in shock wondering how on earth she had got here.

0000

_Eight minutes earlier_.

Father Time rubbed his temples. All around him was chaos. Future [his oldest daughter, who had just turned seven] was running after Present [his second oldest, who was five] screaming that she take back calling her an 'Amuto' whatever that was, and Present was chasing after Cupid of the twenty-first century [Who was six and was being babysat by Father Time] shouting that girls didn't have cooties and that boy's had cooties.

Past was the only one focusing on the lesson. [His youngest, who was two years and three quarters old] Past looked up at her Father innocently, today he said they were going to learn to teleport which was the only reason she was trying to listen. She wanted to visit Heat Miser and Snow Miser.

Looking down at her hands she drew them in a circle and focused on the twins room. '_Pwease wet me go tere_,' she thought closing her eye's, believing with all her might that she could do it.

There was a roaring in her ears and a feeling that she felt when she was really high up and was looking down. Then the sensation was over. Peeking open her eye's Past looked around. She was in the twins room, she had done it!

With a high pitched squeal she darted to Snow Miser's bed but stopped. There was brown and white sugar all over it. Frowning she looked under Snow Miser's bed. There was a small toy box half filled with toy's, the rest of them were scattered across the room. Pulling it out she looked through it until she found what she was looking for.

A small red vacuum that actually worked, though not as good as a real vacuum. Flipping the on switch she began to vacuum up the sugar. "Oh dear I so busy, busy, busy, busy." She said repeating what she heard Mother Nature say when Snow and Heat Miser had finished their macaroni the last time she had visited.

Once she had vacuumed both boy's beds she began to put away their toys talking to each one as she did so. "You waz wery bad teddy, you know tat you go in toy box wit ebery one elmes," she said hitting Heat Miser's red teddy bear on the head.

Just then she heard the door downstairs open. Running to the front of the stairs she began to go down then stopped. What if that wasn't Snow Miser and Heat Miser, what if it was strangers? Hesitating she darted back up the stairs and hid under Snow Miser's bed, behind the toy box.

She listened and stayed still for what seemed like ages waiting for someone to come up. Just when her patience was about to expire she saw someone she didn't know fly up the stairs holding a stick and come right towards her!

Panicking and thinking that he saw her she moved as close to the wall as she could get. Strangely enough he didn't look under the bed, instead he set something down on it and said 'wait here', before going over to Snow Miser's dresser and grabbing the book that was on top of it.

Past recognized the book immediately 'The Seven Silly Eaters'. The stranger came back over to the bed and sat down after he put his stick down. He then began to read. "Not so long ago, they say, a mother lived-just like today. Mrs. Peters was her name; Her little boy was named the same. Now Peter was a perfect son In every way- except for one."

"When Peter was just one year old- Hey Snow Miser stop trying to rip the page!"

"You forgot, you forgot! You doing it wrong!"

"Forgot what? Hey why did you close the book?"

"Do it again, but right!"

Past nodded. The stranger had been doing the story wrong, he forgot to tell them what the pictures were saying.

Past heard the stranger sigh before he started over. "Not so long ago, they say, a mother lived-just like today. Mrs. Peters was her name; Her little boy was named the same. Now Peter was a perfect son In every way- except for one. When Peter was-" "Wrong again!" Snow Miser shouted followed by the sound of the book closing.

"Snow Miser what do you mean? I'm reading everything unless you want me to read the boring stuff."

"You forgetting, do it again!"

"Fine! Mary Ann Hoberman The Seven Silly Eaters Illustrated by Marla Frazee-"

"No!" Past shouted crawling out from under the bed. She stood up before Snow Miser and the stranger a glare on her face. "You is not saying wut the pitures are saying," she said rolling her eye's.

The stranger stared at her in shock while Snow Miser gasped then smiled, jumping off the bed. "Past! What is you doing here?" He asked giving her a hug.

Past smiled, "Futher teek us to teleepart and I come in tere!" She said giggling, Snow Miser's eyes got wide. "Wow you teleport? Can you teach me?"

Past nodded. "Okies," she said nodding, even though she had no idea how she had managed to teleport in the first place.

0000

Jack's brain finally caught up enough with what was happening that he was once again aware of everything going on around him.

"So it is veby simble, all you do is tink of place and awsk to goes tere." The little girl was saying to Snow Miser who look thoroughly enthralled in what she was saying.

"Got's it Past," Snow Miser said nodding at her. He closed his eye's and a look of concentration passed over his face.

Jack watched and gasped as Snow Mise started to turn into blue lightning. "Snow Miser stop that right now," Jack commanded getting off the bed and grabbing his staff.

Snow Miser stopped focusing and the blue light left him. "Why?" He asked tilting his head to the side and looking at Jack.

Jack bit his lip. "Because um because… You can only teleport if you have permission," he said hoping that he fell for it.

Snow Miser seemed to think about it a moment before he nodded. "Okay, can I teleport now?" He asked giving Jack his best puppy dog look.

Jack shook his head. "No you can only teleport if you have your Mother's permission." Snow Miser's face fell but he nodded.

Jack then turned his attention to the little girl who Snow Miser had called Past. "So where did you come from?" He asked kneeling down in front of her.

Past tilted her head. "who is you?" She asked completely ignoring Jack's question.

Snow Miser stepped forward a proud look on his face. "That Jack Frost he watching me until Mother get home and brother is being watched by the Kangaroo!" He said. Jack cracked a smile at Snow Miser's name for Bunny.

Past looked to Snow Miser and tilted her head the other way. "What a kengoo?" She asked sounding utterly confused.

Snow Miser opened his mouth to reply then closed it, turning to Jack he asked. "Can we show her the Easter Kangaroo?" He asked with his innocent face back on. Jack now had enough experience to know that having Heat Miser and Snow Miser in the same room for longer then a minute was a bad idea. But he did have to tell Bunny that they had an extra kid at the moment, who apparently knew Heat Miser and Snow Miser.

That and he couldn't quiet say no when Snow Miser said 'Easter Kangaroo' with the innocent face.

Knowing that he would regret it later Jack took both of them downstairs and to the greenhouse, hoping that Bunny wouldn't kill him later for it.

To be continued.

**Peach: Sorry it took me so long to post this, I didn't really have time in between Easter prep and taking down the Christmas lights.**

**Ikuto: You still had your Christmas lights up?**

**Peach: Not the Nativity we took that down last month, but we decided to keep the lights up until Easter.**

**Amu: *Gives Peach look***

**Peach: What? Its not my fault that the only one who knows how to safely take down the lights got really busy with school!**

**Amu: Not that, you had more free time then you're letting on and you're blaming posting the chapter late on stuff so that is isn't your fault.**

**Peach: I never said when I was going to post this!**

**Jack: That just proves it. She had time but didn't do!**

**Peach: *Glares* Fine I didn't have any motivation. *Looks at review box* Not a lot of people are reviewing anymore.**

**Amu: *Sighs* Peach does not own Rise of the Guardians or Shugo chara. And if you want the next chapter to be up soon leave a review.**

**Peach: Yes leave a review!**


	5. Bunny's Fan

Jack walked into the greenhouse and looked around; now that he took the time to look he noticed that the place was about half the size of the Warren. Remembering the pooka's home Jack smirked. That had been the best prank ever.

Snow Miser walked over to Jack, looked up at him and tried imitate his hero's pose. This proved quite difficult when he didn't even have a staff. Not deterred in the least he walked over to Past who was staring as some dandelions that were blue instead of yellow.

"Past you have a long stick I can use?" He asked looking back over at Jack who was watching both of them while shouting for Bunny.

Past shook her head still staring at the flowers. "Wut tis?" She asked pointing at the blue flowers.

Snow Miser looked at them a moment and put his hand to his chin. "I no remember." Turning his head he was about to ask Jack what they were when he saw Bunny was talking to him.

Sighing he decided to figure the plants name out himself. Turning back to the blue flower he saw that it did look a lot like a dandelion and then remembered that roses came in different colors but they were all roses so this must be a dandelion.

Grinning he turned to Past. "That a dandelion!" He exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

Past smiled. "Oh I knows wut tat is, tay go roar!" She said with a giggling. Snow Miser tilted his head. "Flowers can roar?" He asked.

Past shook her head. "No flohers no roar lion roars."

Snow Miser tilted his head. "But you said they go roar?" Past gave him and blank look then turned back to the flower.

0000

"Bunny where are you?" Jack shouted making sure he kept an eye on Snow Miser and Past while he looked for the rabbit.

"Frost you better have a good reason for being in here!"

Jack turned and saw Bunny walking towards him with a cranky looking Heat Miser in his arms. "I just got him asleep when ya started yelling so give me one good reason why I shouldn't-"

Jack pointed to over to Past and Snow Miser and internally laughed at the shocked look that crossed the rabbits face.

"Where and how?" Bunny asked looking rigid.

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Well you see that's the strange part, she was hiding under Snow Miser's bed and Snow Miser seems to know her pretty well and I well-" Turning to Past he let out a sigh. "I have no idea how she got here."

Both children turned to look at them as if sensing they were being watched, Snow Miser looked confused but Past looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Bunny!"

Immediately Past ran toward Bunny and tried her best to give him a bone crushing hug. Heat Miser looked down at her from Bunny's arms and gasped. "Past!" He shouted. Past looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Heat Miser!" She shouted waving up at him. Heat Miser waved back his earlier bad mood seeming to be gone.

"How you get here? Did Uncle Time bring you? Or was it Uncle Paradox?" Asked the increasingly excided three year old.

Past signaled that Heat Miser come closer, Heat Miser nodded and scurried his way out of Bunny's arms dropping to the not so distant ground.

Past giggled. "Futher teek us to teleepart but big sis not heering it but I good at heering so I got to teleepart!" She clapped both hands together and giggled.

Heat Miser tilted his head a look of worrying coming across his face. "But do you have permission?" He asked.

Past nodded still smiling. "Yep!"

Jack turned to Bunny. "Did you understand any of that?" He asked a confused expression on his face.

Bunny nodded a solemn look on his face. "Yes and from what I gather she's one of Father Time's kids." Jack eyes got wide. "You mean she's one of the kids who are responsible for that Groundhog Day incident? The one where every day was Groundhog Day for over a year?"

Bunny just nodded and rubbed his temples. Past stopped talking to Heat Miser and turned her attention to Bunny. "Are you Bunny Foo Foo or the Ester Kengoo?" She asked.

Bunny's grief stricken look disappeared and he turned to Jack with a deadly glare. "I wonder where she heard that from," he growled.

Jack tried to hide his smirk behind a hand. "Hey I did not teach her Bunny Foo Foo and (snicker) Snow Miser taught her Easter Kangaroo."

Bunny turned back to Past and leaned foreword whispering something in her ear. Past nodded after a moment and then walked up to Jack. "Mitser Aster said tat you new name is flurry."

Jack turned with a smirk then leaned down and whispered something in Past's ear. Past looked up at Jack confused then walked over to Snow Miser and whispered something to him.

Snow Miser nodded and both toddlers walked over to Bunny. "Hi Joey!" They both shouted.

Bunny glowered at Jack then signaled Heat Miser to come over, whispering something to all three of them they all walked back over to Jack grinning at each other and liking this new game they were playing. "Jack why do you bite peoples noses?" They all asked in unison.

Jack resisted the urge to glare at Bunny and tried to look at if that wasn't a good insult. Kneeling down he whispered something to all three of them.

Past walked over to Bunny first. "Is tere a fly on you nose Peter Rabit?" She asked with an angelic expression that rivaled Snow Misers.

After Past came Snow Miser who was laughing into his hands. "Here comes Peter cottontail hopping down the bunny trail." Whatever else the boy had been trying to say was drowned out by his suppressed giggling.

Heat Miser walked in front of Snow Miser and stuck out his chest, he began to speak then span around and stuck his tongue out at Snow Miser and Jack. "Summers better then winter!" With that said he ran over to Bunny hopped into the rabbits arms and screamed, "Run before they have comeback!"

Bunny smiled and bolted away Heat Miser laughing in his arms. Jack turned to Snow Miser and Past, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Do you guy's want to help me catch those two?" He asked, Snow Miser nodded vigorously and Past simply nodded.

Jack picked them both up and flew after Bunny, for about eight feet. "Ahh! It scary!" Past clung to Jack with all her might, a terrified look on her face.

Snow Miser tilted his head at Past. "What's scary?" Past pointed at Jack. "Fying it bad, Coopid got big owie by fying!"

Snow Miser's eyes widened. "Cupid flew? I thought his wings were too small!" Past nodded. "Tay are but he don't wisten."

Snow Miser was about to reply when all of a sudden there was a small crack followed by a ball of orange smoke. When the smoke cleared Jack's jaw dropped. There looking at Jack with either glares or mild confusion stood; Future, Present, Cupid and Father Time.

Father Time shook his head then looked back at Jack, now absolutely confused. "Jack Frost?" He asked as if he wasn't sure.

Jack simply nodded setting Past and Snow Miser down. Past toddled over to her father a big smile on her face. "Futher hi!" She shouted giving his leg a big hug.

Father time looked down at his daughter and let out a sigh. "Past why is Jack Frost here? Alone? With one of my two extremely sneaky nephews?" Past turned back to Jack and smiled. "He an Mitser Aster are watting them for Aunty Nature."

Father Time looked up at Jack his face devoid of all color. "Is that true?" He asked a bit shakily.

Jack nodded not sure if he should be worried about the look the older spirit was giving him. Cupid then stepped forward his ripped jeans and white shirt clearly stating that he was trying to look like a punk. He moved his brown bangs [That were in terrible need of a trim] out of his eyes and glared at Jack. "You stay away from Past, she under the protection of me and Present."

Jack turned to Present whose green eye's were also glaring at him as she pulled her short auburn hair into a really messy pony. "That right, so no playing with her without permission again."

Jack gave Father Time a confused look. "Why are they thinking that I'm the bad guy?" He asked.

Father Time let out a sigh. "Ah yes that a long story that involves Uncle Pitch technically kidnapping Past and the twins, not really a good memory for these two."

Jack nearly fell over when he heard Uncle Pitch. Sure he had learned from the Guardians that Pitch Black was Mother Nature's father but still. Uncle Pitch? He had never thought he would hear those two words put together. Ever.

"Right um are you here to pick up Past?" Jack asked trying to change the subject as he to the asking of Snow Miser picked the little snow twin back up.

Father Time nodded mutely before he turned around to take the kids back home. Jack saw the older sprites back stiffen and could faintly hear him mutter, "Not again." Father Time turned back to Jack with a tired smile.

"Sorry but it seems I have run into a slight problem." Jack knew that look, it was the same one he had when Heat Miser disappeared, immediately he did a head count and came up one short. Future was missing.

Looking around he tried to figure out were the oldest of the children had went. "Do you know which way she might have gone?" Jack asked turning his attention back to Father Time.

The old man sighed and gave a so-so gesture with his hand. "Kind of, each of my daughters is part of time and I watch over time. So I can feel any disturbance in time. And because Future is not part of the present she causes a disturbance, though it is very faint one."

Jack nodded then spotted Cupid and Present trying to slink away. "Hey I see you two." He said with a grin. Father Time turned around and gave both children a stern look. "If you do anything that I think is bad you're going on blackout." Present and Cupid both got looks of horror and quickly ran back over to Father Time, each one grabbing one of his hands.

"I'll be good!" Cupid said, "Me too!" Present added her eye's still wide with a slight fear in them.

Father Time smiled then turned to Jack. "My wife Light taught me that one, I'm just glad it worked."

Jack shrugged not sure what Blackout was but had a feeling it had nothing to do with Pitch. Past grabbed Present's hand and the group set off.

0000

Bunny stared wide eyed as the seven year old blond haired girl known as Future played hide and seek with Heat Miser.

"Ready or not here I come," Future said smiling as she ran to the bushes where Heat Miser was hiding.

"Explain again, how did you get here?" Bunny asked watching as she found Heat Miser and began to chase him around saying that she was the Glop-glop and had learned a new trick from her friend the Tickle-Monster.

Future quickly caught Heat Miser and once more explained how she got there to Bunny. "Father had to pick up Past and brought us along, cause we're to young to be left alone. So while Father was talking to that Jack Frost guy I decided I would visit Heat Miser."

Bunny crossed his arms. "So yer dad doesn't even know yar here?" He asked suspiciously.

Future shook her head. "No, I told Present that I was going to go see little Heat Miser and she nodded so father knows where I am."

Bunny may not have been real good with kids but he had been improving with the help of Sophie and the twins. "Did ya tell har to tell ya dad?" He asked having a funny feeling Present wouldn't tell anyone unless told too.

Future opened her mouth then closed it, a frown forming on her face. "You got a point." Setting Heat Miser down, she stood up straight and shouted. "I'm over here!" Bunny easily heard the reply. "Marco?"

"Polo!" Future shouted back.

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

It was then that her family stumbled through the bushes. Bunny raised an eyebrow when Jack stumbled through with a glaring Cupid at his heals. "What do you mean you've never been in love? That's unheard of!" The boy said his arms crossed.

Jack grinned down at Cupid, Snow Miser copying him. "Well I guess it's heard of now." Snow Miser nodded to Cupid and said a simple, "Yep"

Cupid was about to respond when he was tackled by Heat Miser. "Cupid, what you doing with our cousins?" The redhead asked angrily putting the older boy in a headlock.

Bunny was there in a second, trying to quickly untangling the toddlers arms from around Cupid's neck before he choked him. "Heat Miser le go of 'im!" Bunny commanded finding that the boy's grip was tight. Heat Miser begrudgingly released Cupid settling for full out glaring him.

Jack gave Cupid a confused look. "Whatcha do to make him dislike you so much kid?"

Cupid turned to Present then looked away a slight blush on his cheeks, "Nothing!"

Father Time sighed. "Well time to go home, oh and a tip for you two; don't let these two under the beds. Good bye!" With that the Time family along with Cupid vanished with a flash of orange smoke.

Jack turned to Bunny. "What do you think he meant by don't let them under the beds?" Bunny shrugged, "I don't know."

Both of them eyed the twins wondering what on earth they could do under the bed that would cause Father Time to give warning.

But alas they didn't have much time to wonder.

"Stop staring at me!" Heat Miser growled.

"You stop it first!" Snow Miser shot back.

"You!"

"No, you!"

"Ouch! Snow stop kicking me!"

"Up! Let me up!"

"You are up!"

"Mate, lil Snow Miser thinks up is down."

"How on earth did he get those two confused?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. Heat Miser don't you dare bit-Ouch!"

Both twins using their own methods were able to get out of their babysitters arms and to the floor, where they began to once again fight each other.

"Frostbite!"

"Easter Kangaroo!"

Jack and Bunny exchanged a look, both of them wondering if they heard the twin's right. "Jack I think we might want to stop calling each other names where these two can 'ear em."

Jack gave Bunny a confused look as he tried to separate the little boys. "Why?"

Bunny sighed. "Cause I don't think Mother Nature will appreciate us teaching them it." Jack's eyes widened for a second before he nodded in understanding, not wanting to be on Mother Nature's bad side.

"Okay so while we're here with them it's a truce?"

Bunny nodded kneeling down to help defuse the twins, "Truce."

To be continued.

**Peach: Writers block! I blame lateness on writers block!**

**Amu: At least you finished it in less then a month.**

**Ikuto: That remains to be seen.**

**Peach: (Glares)**

**Past, seven years in the future: I my sisters and Cupid belong to M.C.S or Magnatron's Crazy Sister. We were used with permission. Oh and PeachtreeAmuto does not own anything except the idea for this story.**

**Peach: If you want the next chapter to be up quicker please leave a review and if you have anything you would like the twins to do please tell me, I can't read your minds. At all.**

**Cupid: (Smirks) I know one person whose going to get what they requested in the next chapter. Or at least part of what they requested.**

**Deleted scene; quote is from Toy story.**

Cupid turned to Bunny. "Look strangers from the outside-" Present turned to him and finished the quote, "Ooh!"

Jack burst out laughing.

**End.**


	6. Warnign taken for granted

All of a sudden both boys stopped fighting, slowly releasing each other as a strange look came to both their faces.

"Brother, Past was here and Mother wasn't." Heat Miser tried to whisper but it was ridiculously easy to hear him.

Snow Miser nodded a wide eyed look coming over his face. "And we didn't visit him." He replied.

Both boys looked up at Jack and Bunny the twins looking apprehensive. "Jack is it okay to miss visiting if you forget?" Snow Miser asked looking slightly fearful.

Jack shrugged. "I guess if you honestly forgo-"Bunny stepped forward shaking his head at Jack. "No it's not mate, no matter what Fro- Jack here tells ya." He said almost forgetting that they couldn't call each other names where the twins could hear.

Heat Miser let out a gasp and put both hands to his mouth his eyes tearing up. "Will they hate you if you forget? Even if they family?" He asked looking as if saying that was the hardest thing in the world.

Jack turned to Bunny a brow raised. "Sometimes," he said his eyes saying more then his words.

Bunny glowered at Jack. "I never said I hated you and you were late."

"Only a little!"

"How can two day's be considered a little?"

"Come on, I was in a different time zone!"

"ya still were two days late Jack."

"It was only one time and come on it's not like it was an important guardian meeting!"

"No but it could have been. And it almost was, with everyone fretting about where the heck ya were ya gumby."

"No name calling where the twins can hear Bunnymund."

"Well I'll-….Jack look down."

Jack turned and his already pale face turned a few shades whiter. Both twins were missing, again.

"Not again," Jack grumbled his shoulders slumping.

Bunny sighed, "I'll check their room ya check the kitchen."

Jack nodded and both guardian split up to try and track down the missing duo.

0000

Heat Miser and Snow Miser had left right after Jack had said 'sometimes' both of them running up to their shared room.

Snow Miser ran toward his bed and Heat Miser ran towards his, they both stopped in front of their own bed. Heat Miser turned to Snow Miser still looking fearful. "Brother will he be mad that we forget?"

Snow Miser turned to Heat Miser fear shining in his own eyes. "Maybe but even if he is we still have to say sorry for forgetting to bring Past when Mother and Uncle time weren't here."

Heat Miser nodded then turned back to his bed and gulped. Giving each other one last look of determination they dove under their beds.

0000

Bunny bounded up the stairs hoping against hope that the twins were up there. He reached the top of the stairs in time to see Heat Miser and Snow Miser dive under their own bed.

'_Wha' ar they doing?_'

Walking over to Heat Miser's bed Bunny kneeled down looking under. There was a largish red box with a fire pattern painted on it, but no Heat Miser.

Bunny blinked then rubbed his eye and blinked again. '_I thought fer sure he went this way._' Standing back up he walked over to Snow Miser's bed and checked for the winter twin. There was a blue box with blue lightning bolt but no Snow Miser.

"What is going on 'ere." He said standing back up and looking from one bed to the other. A small part of him thought that the twins had somehow gotten past him and were hiding somewhere else in the room but he immediately squashed that idea. He defiantly would have heard them if they did and even if by some miracle he didn't he was pretty sure they would have started giggling by now.

So somehow the Miser brothers had crawled under a bed and disappeared.

It was then that Father Times warning came back to him. "Oh no."

0000

Snow Miser and Heat Miser slowly crawled out from under a black king sized bed in a black room that if the children were older would understand that it really needed to be aired out.

Snow Miser looked up at the black bed that had a black comforter and two black throw pillows stacked neatly on it.

"Brother. Can you see if he up there?" Heat Miser asked trying but failing to see the top of the bed. Snow Miser who was slightly taller then Heat Miser stood on his tip toes and peeked over the edge. The bed was made and flat but that didn't stop the little tike from double checking.

"Brother help me up."

With the help of Heat Miser, Snow Miser was able to get a good grip on the top of the king sized bed and climb on. Standing up there Snow Miser first inspected the comforter making sure that no one was hiding under them.

"Hello are you here?" He asked lifting it up and staring underneath the comforter to the plain black bed below. Deciding that whoever he was looking for wasn't there his next stop was to check the throw pillows which were pretty large, almost twice the kid's size.

Grabbing the corner of both pillows he tugged on them and unceremoniously threw them off the bed. Seeing that his target wasn't under the throw pillows he toddled back over to the edge of the bed and hopped down to a waiting Heat Miser.

"He wasn't under blanket or pillows, where else could he be?" Both children stood in there own version of a thinkers stance, with Heat Miser crossing his arms and tapping his foot and Snow Miser putting a hand to his chin.

The boy's stood there for a good two minutes before Heat Miser straightened up, his eye's brightening with an idea. "I know! We can walk around and shout for him, and then when we find him we can say sorry for forgetting!" Snow Miser didn't seem to happy with this idea but it was the only one they had so he decided to just go with it.

Walking past the large and imposing closet and large and imposing wardrobe both boys soon stood before the door. Now this was their first problem. This door was much taller then normal doors and so the door handle was just a bit out of the kids reach.

Snow Miser grunted as he stretched his arm as far as it would go, but alas he could just barely touch it let alone grab it and turn it. Huffing Snow Miser turned to Heat Miser.

"We need a stool or something to stand on." He said decidedly.

Heat Miser turned around to survey the room. Spotting the closet first he wandered over to it and tried to grab that door handle. But surprisingly before he could reach for it the closet slowly swung inward with a soft creaking.

Looking at Snow Miser he shrugged and fearlessly entered the closet. There came a soft cackle as the door slowly closed after him. Snow Miser crossed his arms and glared at the door. "Three..Two…On-" there came a bright flash through the crack under the door, followed by a loud crack as the door burst outward.

A nightmare ran out of the closet whinnying loudly as it tried to escape Heat Miser's blinding light. Heat Miser slowly walked out of the closet his hair literally on fire as he tossed a fireball from hand to hand.

"No one touches my hair but Mother!" He shouted throwing the fireball at the nightmare with accuracy that rivaled Jack's snowballs.

Upon contact with the fireball the nightmare exploded, showering its black sand bits all over the already black room.

Heat Miser glared at the dust as it landed on his red and orange shirt. Dusting himself off, he turned to Snow Miser. "There was nothing to stand on in the closet." He said with a look of authority.

Snow Miser gave Heat Miser a look, not liking the fact that his twin was acting as if he had authority. "Well duh," Snow Miser said with a slight whine in his voice.

Heat Miser glared at Snow Miser. It was about to escalate into another one of their famous fights when the door to the room opened. Both boys turned their heads and watched as a tall man who was quiet skinny walked into the room.

"Uncle!"

At the shout from the twins the man's head snapped up a surprised look crossing his features. "What you two what are you doing here?" he sputtered looking quiet shocked.

Snow Miser bolted forward and attached himself to the man's skinny leg. "We sorry Mother wasn't home and Past was there without Uncle Time and then Uncle Time picked her up but we forgot to visit! We so sorry Uncle Pitch!" Snow Miser had said it so fast it was a wonder the man had understood at all.

Pitch Black rubbed his temples as Heat Miser joined his brother in begging for forgiveness. "Just be quiet for a moment," he hissed glaring down at them.

Both boys looked up at him, saw that he was glaring and took it as a sign that he hated them. "Oh no he hates us!" Snow Miser bawled retracting from Pitch's leg to curl into a ball and cry his eyes out.

Heat Miser began to hiccup. "Bu*hic* Bunny was riiight!" He whaled his nose starting to run.

Pitch stared down at them a feeling he had only felt when the guardians had defeated him uncurling in his stomach, a feeling of fear. But this wasn't the same fear he had felt when he had faced the guardians.

This was a fear of what his daughter would do when she found out he had made her children cry. And believe it or not Pitch knew better then to cross Mother Nature.

Letting out a long sigh he carefully picked up Snow Miser and Heat Miser trying to remember what parents did when their child woke up after a nightmare, and how they got rid of the child's fear.

"Quiet now I don't hate you I just can't stand it when you both talk at once," he said the irritation obvious in his voice.

Snow Miser sniffled looking up at him with disbelieving eyes. "But Jack said *sniffle* that sometimes you family can hate you." Pitch stiffened when Snow Miser said Jack, maybe it wasn't that 'Jack' maybe is was Jack skeleton. But the Boogieman knows his daughter. She would never in a million years leave her sons with such a naive and quiet frankly brainless spirit, the boys would be running circles around him by the time he walked through the door.

"Snow Miser to which 'Jack' are you referring?"

Snow Miser's lip trembled as he fought back tears. "Jack Frost said that sometimes family can hate you when you late for stuff or break promises which is what we did, we didn't visit when Mother left us with babysitters and Past came to visit without Uncle Time...We SORRY!" The last part Snow Miser shouted as if saying it louder would help them earn his forgiveness.

Pitch growled deep in his throat, what on earth was Frost teaching them and why did his daughter trust Frost at all? Looking down at them Pitch sighed, he would deal with Frost later, right now he had two grandsons [who insisted he was their Uncle] to comfort and return to his daughter. No way was he taking them back to Jack and probably Bunny considering Heat Miser had mentioned the overgrown rabbit.

Resisting the urge to growl and further frighten the boys Pitch took them over to the bed and noticed with mild annoyance that they had already broken one of his doors and defeated one of his Nightmares but he also felt a slight bit of pride at how well they handle themselves when in dangerous situations and they were only three.

Setting both boys on the bed Pitch said one simple word. "Stay." Both twins nodded knowing better then to disobey there Uncle when he gave them orders as simple as 'stay'.

Pitch walked over to his wardrobe and pulling the door open reached his hand into the darkness within. After a moment he pulled his hand out and was holding a familiar yellow book.

Snow Miser and Heat Miser grinned, knowing what it meant when Pitch had a book, it meant he was going to read. Pitch inwardly smirked as he felt all traces of fear leave the boys. Sometimes pleasing them was so easy.

Turning around Pitch walked over to the bed, sitting himself down next to the boys.

"Now it is time for the Curse of the Seven Silly Eaters," he said in a voice that already had the boys hanging off his every word.

0000

Bunny and Jack had been running around the house looking for the twins for the past ten minutes.

"Bunny any luck?" Jack asked as he and the rabbit met up in the hallway. Bunny shook his head. "No an' I thoroughly checked the greenhouse an' their room."

Jack felt an extreme unease settle in his stomach. "It's officially they're not in the house, oh man Mother Nature's gonna kill me and then you!" Bunny was about to respond when they heard it.

It was a nock at the door.

Sharing a look they both looked at the clock. 1:35 was Mother Nature back already?

Walking to the door they opened it and were surprised to see none other then Pitch Black standing there, holding a sleeping Miser twin in either arm.

The surprise they felt at seeing him along with the twins was mirrored in the boogeyman's face.

"What on earth are you doing at Mother Nature's house?" Pitch asked in a whisper obviously trying not to wake the boys he held in either arm.

Jack seemed to have lost his voice but Bunny luckily had slightly more composure. "I could ask you the same thing," he said his voice low.

Pitch then had a look of realization cross his face. "Of course, she transported you here and then left you alone with these two didn't she?" Bunny nodded wondering how Pitch had known.

Muttering something incoherent even to Bunny's sensitive ears Pitch looked back at them. "Well are you going to let me in or not?" he said his tone saying he wished he could be anywhere else.

It was then that Jack regained his voice. "Why do you have Snow and Heat? How did you find them?" Pitch gave them a look. "It was hard to miss them considering that they were in my chambers"

Jack and Bunny exchanged looks, each of them wondering what the King of Nightmares had done. Pitch glared "I did nothing to them if that's what you are wondering."

Jack gave him a look. "And why should we believe that?" Pitch gave Jack a superior look that looked exactly like Heat Miser's.

"If that were true why would I dare show myself at Mother Nature's house, for if I even so much as harmed a hair on their heads she would show no mercy on me regardless of us being family and unless you noticed these two have no signs of any nightmare or fear and speaking of which why did you tell them that if they broke a promise that their family would hate them?" At that last part Pitch was full out glaring at them.

Jack looked confused but a look of realization crossed Bunny's face. "When they said we forgot to visit him, they were talking about you?" He said his tone one of surprise. Pitch simply shrugged nearly waking up the boys in his arms.

Looking down at them a moment the guardians were surprised to see a look of tenderness in his eyes, looking back up at them a moment later though the look was gone replaced by annoyance. "I repeat my earlier question, will you let me in?"

Jack surprisingly was the one who moved out of the way. Pitch entered the house and immediately turned to the two guardians. "Where is their room?" He asked in a voice that said this was as polite as he would be when addressing them.

"Upstairs," Jack said gesturing to the end of the hall where the stairs started. Pitch nodded and started up the steps Bunny and Jack following behind him, just in case.

Once the twins were settled in their beds they headed back downstairs, stopping at the front door.

Pitch then turned and made icy eye contact with both of them. "If either of you say anything to them that makes them cry again Mother Nature won't be the only one you have to worry about." With that finale warning Pitch disappear into the shadows or he would have if it weren't for Heat Miser.

"Wait!"

They all turned to see Heat Miser, who was standing at the top of the stairs one hand holding a small bear and the other rubbing one eye obviously just having woken up.

"You can't go, stay one more minute!" He said in a tired whiny voice, starting down the steps. Pitch was quick with his reply "No." Heat Miser reached the last of the steps and stood there a moment looking at the ground.

He then looked back up and Jack and Bunny were surprised at the look on his face. If Snow Miser was the king of innocent faces then Heat Miser was the king of pouts. His eyes were widened and slightly teary and his lip trembled as he murmured out. "Please?"

Jack looked at Pitch and was surprised to see how unaffected he looked from Heat Miser's pout. "I said no Heat Miser and I meant it." The boy hung his head and even his spiky hair seemed to droop with his sadness.

"Now go back to bed," Pitch commanded pointing back up the steps. With the worlds most depressing sigh Heat Miser started back up the steps.

Bunny turned to Pitch. "How did you do that?" He asked in obvious surprise.

Slight smugness tried to spread across the Boogieman's face but only managed to show in his eyes. "Do what, resist his ridiculous pout or get him to follow simple orders? If the former you should have seen my daughter at that age, if the later then I truly pity you"

Bunny resisted the urge to threaten him and or punch him on the spot and Jack just settled for glaring at him.

Pitch then turned his attention back to the stairs where surprise, surprise Snow Miser stood holding 'Good bye Moon' in his hand. "Pitch will you read before you go please?" He asked holding the book out in front of him.

Jack then looked to the top of the stairs where he saw Heat Miser's head sticking out watching them expectantly. _'So much for following __simple orders'_ He thought a slight grin spreading across his face.

Pitch gave Snow Miser a look that spoke volumes to the three year old, hanging his head Snow Miser turned and looked up the stairs at Heat Miser. "It didn't work brother!" "Shh I'm not here I'm in bed!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-"

"Miser's!" Both or them stopped talking and then looked at Pitch. "Yes?" They asked at the same time.

"Go. To. Bed."

With a quick, "yes Uncle!" The boys scurried up the stairs. Pitch turned to Jack and Bunny. "Make them stay still for five minutes and they'll be asleep." He said before disappearing into the shadows.

Jack looked at Bunny before the two of them walked upstairs, Surprisingly both twins were sitting in their respective beds. "Jack will you try to read Good bye Man in moon to me?" Snow Miser asked holding 'Good bye Moon' up for the winter spirit to see.

Jack's eyes widened at the toddlers choice of words and wondered if Pitch read to them often. "Um I don't know Snow, I don't think I've ever heard of that story."

Snow Miser's eyes widened. "You haven't? Brother did you hear Jack doesn't know Good bye Man in Moon!"

Heat Miser shook his head in a disapproving manor. "That won't do, that won't do at all." Looking up at Jack he said. "Jack we is going to read it to you."

"Yep," Snow Miser said hopping off his bed and toddling over to Heat Miser's book in hand. Climbing on Heat Miser's bed Snow Miser plopped down next to him. Jack and Bunny were surprised when neither child complained about touching the other.

"Bunny you can listen if you want." Heat Miser said as he and Snow Miser opened the book. Bunny looked to Jack wondering how much Pitch had twisted this story and if it had any resemblance to the original.

[AN Normal is Snow Miser **bold** is Heat Miser]

"Ehem, Good bye light, I will not miss you."

**"Good bye sun and all that is you."**

"Good bye stars and all that you are."

**"Good bye nightlights I hope you go far."**

"So long good dreams and hopes unfulfilled."

**"Farewell to wonder that makes you sit still."**

"See you no more old times and past lives."

**"And farewell to MiM up in the old starlit sky."**

"The end!" Both boys chorused closing the book with a loud *Clap*.

Jack and Bunny were both slightly shocked into silence, Jack being the first one to break it "I'm not sure if I should be worried or surprised that they have that memorized." Bunny gave Jack a slightly smug look.

"You do realize that you just rhymed right?"

Jack turned to Bunny a confused look on his face. "I did whe- Oh." Sighing he turned back to the twins who still hadn't started fighting yet.

"Hmm Bunny when do you think Mother Nature will be back?" Jack asked switching the subject as he picked up Snow Miser and took him to his bed.

Bunny shrugged as he helped Heat Miser under his covers. "I don't know, anytime she want-"

*Boom*

Both twins shot up, Heat Miser banging his head into Bunny's. "Mother's home!" They chorused rushing out of bed and down the stairs at speeds that almost matched there hyper ones. Jack started after them then stopped and looked back at Bunny noticing the rabbit wasn't following. Jack let out a laugh as he flew the rest of the way down the stairs Bunny following after him a moment later, rubbing his head where Heat Miser had banged it.

Reaching the bottom of the steps they saw the front door open and Mother Nature step through.

"I'm back! Oh how were my boys?" She asked as both twins ran up to her.

"We were good!" Snow Miser stated his innocent face on.

Heat Miser nodded. "Yeah we didn't eat any brown or white sugar!" At that Mother Nature raised an eyebrow at Jack and Bunny before looking back down at her sons.

"Oh so you didn't get into the sugar what else did you not do?"

Heat Miser opened his mouth then closed it a look of realization crossing his face. "We in trouble an't we?" He asked looking down.

Mother Nature nodded. "Not as much as you think but you are most defiantly in trouble. Now Jack, Bunny-" Here she looked up at them her face and eyes showing that she wasn't angry but that they weren't off the hook either.

"I gave you a note telling you to not let Snow Miser into the sugar and I come home to find that not only was Snow Miser in the sugar but Heat Miser too, would you please tell me how that happened?"

Bunny turned to Jack. "I think they stole it on your watch Jack." Jack shot Bunny a look that promised pranks and snowstorms to come before he turned to Mother Nature an uncertain look on his face. "Well the thing is that a little after we got here and read your note Snow Miser and Heat Miser broke a pot so I had to watch them while Bunny cleaned it up then mister sure footed here fell down the stairs, I walked over to see what happened and that must have been when Heat Miser snuck passed me-"

After Mother Nature had finished interrogating them about everything that had happened that day she told them that they had done a barely passing job and if she was desperate enough that she might ask them for help again which was where Heat Miser interrupted.

"No want Uncle Pitch next time he reads story's before naptime!" The red twin then crossed his arms and glared at both Bunny and Jack as if they had just stolen his cookie and eaten it right before his eyes.

Snow Miser tugged on Jack's pants earning the teens attention. "Jack next time you babysit us make sure and bring Uncle Pitch with you, he knows how to read the silly eaters book better then you."

Jack forced a smile on his face and ruffled Snow Miser's hair. "I'll try to remember that." He said, Snow Miser smiled at him then copied his pose patting thin air.

Bunny cleared his throat earning Mother Natures attention. "Don't mean ta be rude but are we done 'ere?" Mother Nature nodded at him and said. "Yes and don't worry I'll be sure to drop you off right where I found you." Bunny nodded at her said good-bye to the still brooding Heat Miser and helped Jack detangle his staff from Snow Miser before the two were once again enveloped in lightning and shot off back to the Warren.

Once they were gone Mother Nature turned to the door and smiled at she saw a rather dark shadow slink away.

"Until next time Pitch Black."

...

"Mother I think brother is broken, he hasn't moved."

"I not broken! You is broken!"

"I'm not a pot!"

"You is soo broken brother!"

"I told you I'm not a pot!"

"Boys!"

0000

Jack made sure to beeline it once the lightning dropped them off knowing that Bunny would remember their previous game of cat and mouse from earlier once he saw the state of his home.

Bunny blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust before he looked around. The shock of seeing his home covered in dots of paint from the elves paintball fight was almost as bad as seeing it the first time.

"JACK!"

And so once again Bunny was chasing Jack who had happened to find the way out while the rabbit was recovering.

The End.

**Peach: I did it! [Starts jumping up and down]**

**Billy: Hey I helped you do it!**

**Peach: *Glares* You did not help all you did was tell me to read you what I had typed out so far and laugh, you didn't give me any ideas at all!**

**Ikuto: She got you there.**

**Jack: Am I missing something? Who is this guy?**

**Amu: Peach's little brother who is supposed to help Peach type out details but really didn't help out with anything in this story.**

**Peach: Which is why Mother Nature's house is so small.**

**Billy: Hey I had school!**

**Peach: Its summer vacation.**

**Billy: drat there goes my excuse...Well this is the last chapter to Mother Nature's babysitters. Unless Peach gets like a bunch of reviews telling her to do more and giving her more ideas this is it.**

**Peach: Oh and if you want a story that explains how Past, Heat Miser and Snow Miser got 'technically' kidnapped by Pitch Black please leave a review.**

**Jack: Peach does not own anything except the idea for this story and please leave a review telling her what you think.**


End file.
